Louis L. Bridget
Louis L. Bridget is the younger half-brother of Satellizer L. Bridget, and the youngest sibling of the L. Bridget family. He is a Limiter at Genetics England, and is the Limiter partner of Holly Rose. Background The youngest sibling of the L. Bridget family and Satellizer's younger half-brother who used to sexually abuse her as a child during most of her childhood, leading to Satellizer's aphephobia. Appearance Personality When around others he retains a calm, collective, and rather friendly nature. But when in private with Satellizer L. Bridget or Holly Rose, he shows his true sadistic and obsessive/abusive nature towards them. Overall, he plans and plots out ways to keep Satellizer his own personal object, stopping at nothing to do. As such, he uses Holly as a puppet to realise his ambition. As shown in the fight between Holly and Satella, Louis depicts a rather psychotic and dominant personality, as he was still trying to order Satella around to be his lapdog again. Despite all this, it's seen in flashbacks that he previously held no hatred of his half sister, though knowing full well she was the product of an affair. The reason why he became this way is because of how his mother would always tell him to hate and hurt her, warping his personality to the point where is affection to his sister was twisted into all-out sexual violence and harassment. During the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Louis is seen together with Holly, Su-Na Lee and several other Chevalier Pandora aboard Chinooks heading to the Alaska Base. On board Louis asks Holly, even though its a little late to ask, if she's ready for the fight, Holly reply's with a yes and asks if the information provided by the L. Bridget family is accurate and trustworthy. During his explanation Louis's personality as clearly changed form the past, being concerned even for other Pandoras' safety, on which Holly teases him by saying that 'in the end they are going to save Satella', clearly flustering Louis. After their conversation two Chevalier are seen whispering about Louis and Holly's relationship, commenting it by saying: "it must be love", embarrassing the two. Story Early History Before being properly introduced into the series, he is shown through Satellizer's flashbacks. As a child he abused her frequently, sexually and physically, his reasons for abusing her at first is shown to be nothing more than regular bullying and a form of sadistic "love" and thinking of her as a inferior being. A later flashback from his perspective indicates that his love for Satellizer was genuine, his teasing being only mild at best, even beating up classmates who had insulted her and using his mother's favour to let Satellizer keep a cat in the house. His love for her turned to anger after she silently shunned him for kissing her on the neck (an "innocent prank"), which appears to mark the event that would begin his abusive behaviour. Siblings Arc Louis reappears during Satellizer and Kazuya's vacation at Bali, where it is revealed he went to Genetics UK as a Limiter and was partnered with Holly Rose, who bears a striking resemblance to Satellizer. While his older sister Violet believe he has changed, in reality he hasn't and still retains his sadistic, ruthless personality and is still obsessive about Satellizer. Believing Satellizer is his property and that she only belongs to him, he tries to "reclaim" his sister by traumatizing her and showing her a video of one his abuses of her, and tells Kazuya to break off his relationship with Satellizer by calling him racial slurs. When that doesn't work, he calls both of them to a cliff with Holly where he shows Satellizer's scars of his abuse as proof that he owns her. However, Satellizer and Kazuya's love for each other is stronger, as they defiantly stand to him much to his disbelief as Satellizer manages to beat Holly. Unfortunately, he makes a fatal mistake of telling Holly that he doesn't love her and is only a replacement to his sister, which the latter proceeds to stab him and commit a double suicide with him, only for them to be saved by Satellizer. After having a talk with Violet, Louis finally realizes that he can never love Satellizer the way Kazuya loves her now and finally gives her up, makes his peace with Kazuya and tries to repair his relationship with Holly. 11th Nova Clash Arc Louis and Holly Rose was shown on a helicopter bound to Alaska base in response to the Mably family's expose of the Mark IV incident and news of the E-Pandora rebellion. He along with Suna Lee, Holly Rose and Gengo Aoi confronted Mark Spencer about his inhumane treatment of the E-Pandora and his human experimentation of Mark IV. As Suna Lee and the other members of the Chevalier Inspection Squad took over the Alaska base command center, he and Holly Rose arrested Mark Spencer pending investigation. Abilities Freezing Both the ability of creating and nullifying a Freezing field. Expert hand-to-hand combatant As seen in the fight between Louis and Kazuya, Louis is a capable martial artist, being able to hold off an enraged Kazuya without getting hurt himself, though to be fair, Kazuya is a known pussy. Relationships Holly Rose *Louis is Holly Rose's Limiter. Satellizer L. Bridget *Older half-sister Kazuya Aoi *Satella's Limiter, rival over Satella's heart. Violet L. Bridget *Older Sister Olivia L. Bridget *Mother Howard L. Bridget *Father Trivia Category:Character Category:Limiter